Lets Make Babies
by rayaikawa
Summary: Of when Athrun and Cagalli visit an expecting Lacus and Athrun uses the situation to his advantage. ASUCAGA KIRALACUS Oneshot.


Hey there! This is just a little "pre-writting" I did for preparation in making my V-DAY Asucaga fic! Well, it's shorter than most of my fics but I hope that you enjoy it even if it's rather impromptu. HAHA.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

"WOW!" Cagalli exclaimed as she touched the baby bump of her pink-haired friend.

Today was Lacus' birthday and a small dinner was scheduled to celebrate her birthday. It was a very quiet and peaceful night with the cold breeze fluttering about the leaves of the coconut trees by the beach. They had agreed to have this little get together for they were often preoccupied by their work.

"Come here, Athrun!" Cagalli was bewildered and at the same time obviously amazed at the concept of having a baby grow and develop in a woman's womb for 9 months. "Waaa! It's kicking!" She added sounding like a kid who was waiting for her baby sister to come out. Her eyes were wide and shining adorably.

Athrun smiled earnestly as he went towards the kitchen to come see what his wife was so eager to let him witness.

Athrun and Cagalli had been married for almost two years. After the second bloody war, Athrun decided to patch things up with Cagalli; the woman he has hurt but truly loves. He stayed as an Admiral of Orb as he was trying to woo Cagalli back to his arms again and it wasn't too long before he got her sweet and unyielding 'yes'. Cagalli agreed to announce to the public their relationship for she was the Chief Representative of Earth's strongest nation: Orb. At that time, Cagalli had grown into a matured, blooming woman and people supported her whole-heartedly and trusted in her abilities. She was no longer a girl who was fragile and confused; this time, after she had fallen once, she stood back up knowing where she stands. Despite the generic remarks of those who were old and supposedly wiser, she had resiliently surpassed the judgements of those before her and proved them wrong. People loved Cagalli and although it was a shock to the nation and the whole universe for that matter, everyone eventually grew into the idea and began to support the couple. It was the perfect image of two different worlds with two different fates but with strength and love, they became one.

"Cagalli," Kira remarked childishly. He too was amazed at his twin sister's display of delight at each and every move the baby made.

Kira and Lacus on the other hand settled down much earlier that Athrun and Cagalli did. After the war, they decided mutually to stay in the orphanage like they did after the first war. After a few months of preparation, they got married by the beach. It was simple and only a few close friends were invited. Since then, they have constantly stayed by each other's side and enjoying the peace they all worked hard for.

Athrun entered the room and saw a very fixated Cagalli. She was so worked up at feeling how the baby moved. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey, Lacus, is it heavy?"

"Hey, Lacus, does it hurt?"

"Hey, Lacus, aren't you scared?"

Cagalli asked all of those questions one after the other and of course, Lacus replied in a very excited tone as well. Lacus being the sweet woman she is, was also very fascinated by the fact that she was about to bring to this world a new life in a matter of two months. Lacus grabbed Cagalli at that instant to the room she has been preparing for the baby to show her around. Cagalli on the other hand peeled her eyes and enthusiastically looked at everything Lacus showed to her.

While the women were going around, the two men were at the front porch chatting. Apparently, Athrun too had questions.

"Kira, wow, you're about to be a dad." Athrun said with a hint of grimacing at the fact that they are no longer kids and are actually grown men at that point.

"I know…" Kira smiled as he replied. "I was really shocked when I first found out. I was startled in every way possible. But I'm really happy."

"Hm." Athrun grinned. "That's cute. Kira changing diapers and all." He teased his best friend. It was one of those moments that he treasured most –moments spent with his best friend in peace and like how it used to be.

"Oh whatever!" Kira exclaimed. "One day when you get your turn, I'll return those words to you." Being the meeker one tried to make a comeback.

Athrun chuckled lightly. "But how are you? Excited? How does it feel like?" It seems that Athrun had a lot of questions too.

"It's the best feeling, Athrun." Kira closed his eyes for a bit. "And I bet it's going to be even better when the baby comes out."

"Well, you bet!" Athrun leaned forward to rest his elbows on the railings. "But I'm sure Cagalli would go all hormonal at me when that time comes." He added as the best friends laughed.

"Hey I heard that!" Cagalli pouted as she walked in on the conversation with the ever glowing Lacus.

"I guess it's about time you got going or else you'll never make it home in time for a decent sleep." Kira suggested as he was still recovering from a fitful of laugh by Cagalli's wonderful entrance.

The parents-to-be escorted the two to where the car had been parked. After waving goodbyes to each other, Athrun and Cagalli journeyed back home. The ride home was, as usual, filled with the endless laughter the couple share every time they're together. Cagalli kept on exclaiming and telling Athrun about how amazing it was that Lacus is about to give birth and that she's so excited for her. Athrun silently admired the way his princess was talking endlessly and cheerfully.

He thought of what Kira was feeling at that time too; about how it feels to be a dad in less than two months. How much thrill that must be and how challenging as well. And before Athrun knew it, they were home.

"Kira better take care of that kid and Lacus properly, that kiddo!" Cagalli said as she kept on going with her enthusiasm and never ending energy. "If I know h-"

"Hey, Cagalli," Athrun interrupted as he hung his jacket on the hook by the door.

"Hm?" Cagalli asked as she too hung her coat.

"I'm jealous of Kira." He replied with a pout.

"Why on earth?" Cagalli asked almost bursting out loud in laughter.

"Because, he gets to be a dad first." Athrun said as he drew the space closer between him and his wife; his forehead touching hers.

"And?" Cagalli knew where it was going and she gladly was riding along with it as she tangled and tinkered with Athrun's midnight blue hair.

He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "We wouldn't want to fall behind now, would we?" He teased hotly.

"Well, that could be arranged." She replied as he began to kiss her heavily while letting him carry her to the bed by the dim light of the full moon.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I know this isn't too solid as a fic and I did a little experimenting with the plot this time but I still hope it didn't suck as much. I'd love to hear what you think so please drop a review ne! It will be very much appreciated!

Thanks again! :)


End file.
